Friday Night Legacy 6/12/15
6/12/15 Rich Brennan and JBL welcome everyone to the first episode of Friday Night Legacy. Out comes an enthusiastic looking GM Paul Heyman to the ring. Heyman introduces himself and says that he is the GM of FNL. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction* "I understand that some of you are not too fond of Paul Heyman. Some of you have seen my history of using dirty tactics to get what I want whether that be for my clients or myself. But I am here to tell you person to people that I am no longer going to do such things. There's no reason to do so. I am now the GM of Friday Night Legacy and I will do my very best to ensure a great show every week for all of you. You see, this is almost like a 3rd chance for me. I ran the original ECW until it was no more. Then I had the opportunity to run the (says in funny voice) 'NEW ECW'. And we all know that my opinions on the entire company got the best of me and I was booted from there. Sure I came back to that place, but not with as much power. Now that I run Legacy, I know the mistakes that I've made in the past, and I know that I do NOT want to make them again." *Crowd cheers.* "So enough with me, let's discuss the Legacy Championship picture for both the World Title and the TV Title. First of all, the vacant Legacy Television Championship will be crowned to the winner of tonight's main event, which will be a Triple Threat match between Bad News Barrett, Ryback, and Randy Orton! *Big pop from the crowd* "And now for the World Title. With a roster like this, I am interested to see who will step up to the plate and earn a match for the Legacy World Championship at the upcoming event Big Bang! That's why I will be ev-" *Cesaro's music hits and the crowd boos* Cesaro: "Hello, Paul. I believe we have met before, but incase you all don't know me...Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Cesaro!" *Heyman gives a smirk* Paul asks Cesaro why he would have the audacity to interupt him. Cesaro says that he thought that he would like to reminisce about the good times they used to share. Heyman looks serious and tells him that he will not earn a match by sucking up to the GM. Cesaro starts to respond but Heyman interupts and tells him to shut up. Paul goes on to say he will be evaluating everyone on the roster's matches and will give the best 2 competitors the championship match at Big Bang. Heyman then says that Cesaro has a match and that it will start now! Heyman leaves the ring to the crowd's applause. *Roman Reigns' music plays and he comes down the steps fist bumping fans* Match #1: Cesaro vs Roman Reigns - Back-and-forth match until Cesaro hits a sudden European Uppercut when Reigns goes for a Spear. 15 min. *We go backstage where Paul Heyman is watching Cesaro celebrate his win when Eden approaches him* Eden: "Mr. Heyman, could-" PH: "Call me Paul" Eden: "Paul, could I please get your thoughts on Cesaro's win?" PH: "It was quite impressive, but Cesaro needs to realize that there are others on this roster that are looking to impress me and our fans leading up to Big Bang." Eden: "And who else do-" *Heyman starts to look behind Eden when Brock Lesnar walks up to them* PH: "If it isn't Brrrock LLLesnar. How are you doing, Brock? How's the family?" Brock: "My family and I are doing well. And I heard you were looking for people to step up to the plate for the Legacy World Championship match at Big Bang. I am ready for a match out there tonight!" PH: "Brock, I am really glad to hear that. However, tonight's show is already filled. But how about this, next week I will give you a match." Match #2: New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) vs Swag Facts (Jack Swagger and Tyson Kidd) - Swag Facts pick up the victory when Kidd rolls up Kofi and grabs his tights. The crowd boos Swag Facts. 10 mins. JBL: "It's good to see that the Tag Team division can be found somewhere in these three brands!" Rich Brennan: "The action is not over yet on the first edition of Friday Night Legacy, because we have the women of Legacy in action next!" *Sasha Banks joins JBL and Rich on commentary* Match #3: Natalya vs Naomi - Natalya wins by DQ when Sasha Banks interferes when Natalya has Naomi in the Sharpshooter. 7 mins. After the match, Naomi and Sasha Banks stare down until Banks goes to the back. Rich Brennan: "Well ladies and gentlemen, set your DVR's because up next you will see a very talented young wrestler make his Legacy debut." Match #4: Titus O'Neil vs Neville - Neville pins O'Neil for the win after hitting the Red Arrow. 5 mins. *Eden welcomes her guests Ryback, Barrett, and Randy Orton* Eden: "Ryback, what would it mean for you to win the Legacy TV Championship tonight?" Ryback: "Eden, it would be a huge honor to be the first TV Champion in this show's history." Barrett: "Yes, you're right, Ryback. It will be a huge honor when I become the TV Champion tonight." *Ryback and Barrett get in each other's faces* Orton: "You guys shouldn't be so concerned about each other. Because if you take your focus off of me for one second...you just may recieve a certain move..out of nowhere." Match #5: Bad News Barrett vs Ryback vs Randy Orton for the Legacy TV Championship - Ryback and Barrett take out Orton early on and square off until later in the match, Barrett is about to give Ryback the Bullhammer when Orton gives Barrett an RKO. The arena's lights appear to fail for a second as JBL mentions how FNL has just gotten it's first blooper and then we see Orton turn around and recieve a Meathook from Ryback for the win. 12 mins. After the match, Ryback celebrates his victory and raises up the Legacy Television Championship until the end. =ntil the end.